Rachel's What!
by FangirlHeadquarters
Summary: What if in season three Rachel and Finn didn't use protection? What is Rachel gets pregnant? Rated T for swearing and mentions of sex. Updates 3 times a week.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so basically i've had this idea since i've literally started watching glee... like 6 years ago,**

 **yes I Eva was 9 years old, and yes thats when i started writing, (mostly PJO & HP Fanfics, but they never were posted or anything, also they kind of sucked).**

 **So this is like, in season 3 when Finn and Rachel had sex, they DIDN'T use a condom... blah blah blah you know what happens.**

 **Well here goes.**

 **I DON'T OWN GLEE... I WISH I DID THOUGH.**

"Can i come in?" Rachel asks hopefully, as Finn opens the door, letting her in. "Where is everybody?" she asks, while scanning the room for Finn's family.

"Kurt's out with Blaine, and Burt and Carole left for Toledo right after the show, they got some kind of meet-and-greet in the morning, so... i'm spending the night." Finn says looking down at his knees, as Rachel takes off her coat and sets it on the couch.

"Why didn't you stay for the after party? I mean, I know you're still mad at me about the other night..." She asks nervously.

"He didn't like me." Finn says as his voice breaks.

"What? Who?" she questions him.

"The recruiter, he watched the game and I waited like an idiot for 20 minutes while he talked to Shane, I didn't even shower or change out my uniform, because i was afraid i'd miss him. i asked if they were going after Shane, and he told me that the Shane kid's a monster, and that just 'cause my football career ends in high school, idoesn't mean my life does.- What does that even mean?!" Finn says nearly in tears.

"Wait - I don't understand what any of this means." Rachel says confused.

"IT MEANS I SUCK!" Finn says angrily, as his voice breaks.

''It means I'm gonna be stuck here forever. Cooter's not gonna recruit me, he said I'd reached my ceiling." Finn says exasperated

"There are other colleges Finn," Rachel calmly

"Like there are other schools for besides NYADA? I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I'm not a good enough quarterback to get a scholarship! I'm not a good enough singer to get into NYADA! It's all over for me" Finn says clutching his face,

"Stop it! Finn, look at me." she says to him kindly

"Your dreams are not dead, okay? You've just grown out of them! You have to find new ones now!" Rachel tells him reassuringly.

"I don't how" Finn says sadly.

"then we'll figure out together." Rachel says

"Your special. You know how i know that? Because i'm going to give you something that no one else is ever gonna get." She says right before kissing him, as he kisses her back.

"You... You don't need to do this, okay?, the play's over there's no point" Finn mumbles.

"No, the point is, is that i was wrong and stupid and immature, and probably not for the last time, lost in my ambition and.."

"And now?" Finn says, breaking her off.

"Now i'm just a girl, here with a boy she loves, and wanting to remember this moment for the rest of her life." Rachel says truthfully.

Finn reaches out to her neck and pulls her closer as they kiss passionately.

He soon takes off her dress, leaving Rachel only in her underwear, causing her to blush and feel ashamed of her body,

"Rachel, you have nothing to be ashamed of you are beautiful... and - and i love you so much no matter what"

As they lay in Finn's bed, which smells strangely of Porcini mushrooms Rachel thinks to her self, Finn lying on top of Rachel, as Finn caresses her cheek, tracing the natural bumps and crevices, as he smiles down at her face as he says

"Are you sure... you know its gonna like, hurt..."

"Finn... you know i'm not an idiot right?" Rachel says laughing at Finn's silliness

"I love you"

"Hold my hand"

(Rachel)

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame

(Finn)  
I believe it's meant to be, darlin'  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame

(Both)  
Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh

(Both)  
Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh

(Both)  
Close your eyes, give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame

(Rachel)  
Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame

(Both)  
Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming, ah  
An eternal flame

(Finn)  
Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming, ah  
Is this burning an eternal flame

(Both)  
Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'

 **To listen to the song go to music/The+Bangles?l=0**

 **I do not own Glee or the song Eternal flame, i wish i did though :D  
Well i bet you can guess what happens later on...**

 **Because guys this is rated T... not M if you want a M rated fic read another one of mine called "Love Eruptions" *i know cheesy title**


	2. Chapter 2

**"You know why they call them slushies don't you?**

 **Because you're butt looks one if you have to many of them."**

 **-Kurt, Episode 8 Season 1.**

 **I'm starting to do something new, on every chapter i'm going to start with a glee quote.**

 **It's been a month since Rachel lost her virginity... and something's wrong.**

 **Today I decided to shake things up and do this from Rachel's POV. If you don't like tell me in a review or PM me and I'll consider changing it.**

 **I DONT OWN GLEE... IF YOU THOUGHT I DID YOUR AN IDIOT.**

Rachel's POV.

"Ughhhh..." I groan as I rise out of bed to the sound of my music, which is way to cheerful for my liking this not so fine morning. I realize it's Monday, so I have school... Usually I'm excited for school and definitely Glee club, but today I'm not feeling so hot... actually my stomach is churning and I feel quite ill.

I soon have to run to the bathroom, retching as I puke my guts out.

"Shit!" I exclaim, even surprising myself - I NEVER swear!

"Hmmm. I must have a bug or something, I'll tell my dads, and just stay home today to get some rest." I say to my self."

I soon run down stairs to tell my dads that I'm not feeling well.

"Good morning Rachel, your down early, did you skip your morning routine?" Daddy asks surprised.

"Yeah I'm not feeling too well, can I stay home?" I say nervously.

"How are you not feeling well?" Dad asks

"This morning when I woke up I vomited," I say truthfully

"Well in that case, you definitely can. I will call you're school and let them know you won't be attending today." Says Daddy.

"I love you Daddy, and Dad." I say as I go up the stairs, back to my bedroom.

I awake to the cheerful noise of my phone's ringtone. I look at the lit up screen, only to see i've have 4 missed calls from Finn, i should have expected it, i never miss school - because i never get sick. I suppose it must be expected that i get sick at least once. I should pick up the phone since he must be worried.

"Hello? Rachel, why weren't you at school today?" Finn asked worried.

"I was sick, i was vomit sick - So couldn't go to school" I answer truthfully.

"Oh ok i thought you had moved without telling me or something" He says, i'm not really sure whether he was serious or not i think, while silently laughing at how silly Finn sounds.

"I know right? I never get sick. At all." I say laughing out loud.

"Well i'll see you tomorrow right? Or should i come over tonight?" Finn asks me

"You could come by tonight, i'm feeling much better right now actually." I say happily.

"Yeah okay, I'm leaving right now okay? See you soon, I love you!" He says cheerfully.

"See you soon, I love you too!" I reply, as cheerful as Finn.

A couple minutes later i hear Finn knocking at my door, I walk down the stairs, and open the door for him. As soon as i see him i automatically hug him.

"Uhh... Rachel? why did you just hug me?" Finn asks confused at my actions.

"I don't know... I just kind of felt like it." I say giggling.

"Well i like this new Rachel!" Finn says sillily.

"Just you wait!" I say happily as i surprise him and kiss him straight on the lips.

"Well come in, we are in the door frame and i think people are starting to stare, we are pretty loud" I say laughing as i let him in.

"So what did i miss in school, well more like what's the weekly assignment in Glee club." I say happily

"Well this week we are doing mash offs again!" Finn says excitedly.

"Oh yay i loved that lesson!" I say out loud, without meaning too.

"Ummm... Rachel that was the lesson that we were both on like drugs or something and we all cheated, remember?" Finn says confused

"Yeah but it was fun... even if i don't - remember it..." I say slightly sarcastically.

Finn lets out a loud laugh, "Yeah neither do i..." He says admittedly while laughing.

I take Finn's jacket and hang it up, and guide him to the couch.

"So... are we doing boys versus girls again?" I ask Finn.

"I don't know actually... It wasn't really mentioned by anyone, I'll ask him tomorrow..." Finn says confused.

"Are you sure you didn't just forget Finn, that does sound a lot like the Finn i know!" I say jokingly to Finn.

"Hey! That was a joke right?" Finn says in mock hurt.

"Yeah... I might be joking... or not, Frankenteen!" I say jokingly.

"Ok... that hurt..." Finn said sarcastically.

"Hahah! i'm jut kidding, you know that right? Finn..." As i trail off, i notice that Finn is completely zoning out, not listening at all.

"Finn?..."

"Finn..."

"FINN!" I say angrily, why isn't he listening to me?

"Huh? What..." Finn says, waking up from his haze, now in a haze of confusion.

"You weren't listening at all to what i was saying were you?" I say in a scolding tone.

"Uh yeah... Sorry, Rachel i've been really busy and distracted, and i guess stressed about school... and college and stuff... i'm sorry i've not been listening that much to you." Finn says, truly apologetic.

"It's all right, i'm sorry, recently i've just had some crazy emotions and stuff... i've had a weird week i guess..." i say admitting my truth fully.

"I may sometimes act like i always am doing great, but like everyone i still get stressed like everyone else, i'm just better at hiding it." I say.

 **Well that's all...**

 **See you tomorrow, i promise**

 **DIVERGENTMOCKINGJAYC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys... i am so sorry i didn't I didn't update, its been like a month -well not exactly, but whatever- so i'm gonna make it up to you guys this time by doing another 3-5 updates in the next 2 weeks, i mean i have kind of excuse, i mean pitch perfect 2 came out, and i may or may not have seen it twice in the same week... it was with two different people... haha well and i had 4 dance competitions, well still i had time on my hands... i guess the real excuse is that i was lazy and i didn't want to spend time to write another chapter, but i promise i will do 3-5 updates in the next two weeks! I promise, for realsies this time dudes...**

 **well here goes - wait - i didn't do that quote thingy thing that i did last week... here it is**

"Nowadays being anonymous is worse than being poor."

-Rachel Berry, Season 1 Episode (POSSIBLY I'M UNSURE) 1.

 **but this time i'm gonna do more.**

 **Will:** "Funk. Use it in a sentence... Come on. Rachel?"

 **Rachel:** "This cheese smells funky."

 **Puck:** "That's cause it's fromunda cheese."

 **Rachel:** "Shut it, Puckerman!"

-Rachel Berry, Season 1. Episode ?

 **and another**

"Look, I know what I'm talking about! I won my first dance competition when I was three months old!"

-R

 **Yeah yeah sorry, i'm having a Rachel Berry week... haha next week i'll have Brittany week... yay! i love Brittany, i mean who couldn't?**

 **but yet again, well here goes!**

 **Oh and also this chapter is nobody's pov.**

 **okay... for the last time... here goes!**

 **and yay... oh shit wait umm... i don't own glee... you should now that.**

 **here goes!**

It has been a week since Rachel had first been sick, yet she still was...

"Something is definitely up..." Rachel says confused, searching through the possibilities, while talking to herself.

"Maybe i'll right down a list of what i could be." Rachel says as she takes out a pad of paper, and a pen to write out the list of what could be making her sick.

 ** _1_ _._ _Food Poisoning,_** nope never mind that isn't it. Rachel thought to herself.

 ** _2\. Illness_** Possibly

 _ **3\. ?**_

"It must be illness..." Rachel thought.

"It couldn't be... wait it could" She thought walking towards her calendar...

On the board Rachel had specifically put a little red dot on the calendar, marking the date of the beginning, in between and end of Rachel Berry's period. And Rachel was never late for anything. ever. not even her period. ever. and Rachel Berry's period was late.

But to make make matters worse... Rachel's period was 2 weeks late.

"Oh shit... i couldn't be..." Rachel says, beyond nervously.

Could i be pregnant? Rachel thought too herself. I could... me and Finn... a month ago...

"No no no... i'm not pregnant, i'll just take a test and it will tell me that i'm not pregnant, and life will just continue on as it was before this crazy thought even occurred to me..." Rachel said attempting to reassure herself as much as she could.

"Rachel... " Daddy said as he knocked on his daughter's door.

 **ok so that was really short but i'll be back i promise!**

 **\- DivergentMockingjayC**

 **Reviews and PM's are always appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry about not updating,, just a warning, i'm not exactly gonna update on a schedule or anything, and they aren't exactly gonna be often, i mean i have a life...**

 **Also i'm in Iowa right now, living with my dad - who has crappy internet/none at all most of the time.**

 **also i've had a really, and i mean really heavy netflix watching schedules... Yeah okay i'm sorry, no excuses anymore yada yada yada... i'm like really sorry..**

 **Oh and i don't own glee or any characters, except the baby... i wish i did though...**

Rachel's POV.

"Honey, what was that about, what's this about crazy ideas occurring to you? " Daddy said to me, quite concerned. For good reason though, i mean i was going on a crazy rant now that i think about it...

"Oh nothing daddy, i thought that maybe in glee we could sing a song, but i thought that i was being crazy and stupid, because you know how glee kids are sometimes not as smart, or talented as i am, and tend to be not very nice to me, and reject my music choices and also-"

"Rachel, Rachel i believe you silly, you don't need to convince me, i love you bunny!" he smiles, as do i because he called me one of my silly childhood nicknames...

'Okay daddy, i'm sorry i've been acting crazy lately, on top of being super stressed out and stuff about my social life and homework and such, though the homework never is that hard for me." i say happily, bluffing of course, because my life has been hell ever since about twenty minutes ago...

"Well Rachel i just came up to tell you that we are having pasta for dinner, and i was wondering if you would like to make some sauce." The thought of tomato sauce was making my stomach do summersaults, not exactly the best feeling, must be pregnancy stuff i thought offhandedly.

"Umm... not really i don't feel like i'm up for that, is that okay daddy? i say coming up with an excuse on the fly.

"That's fine sweetheart, i don't mind at all, are you still feeling under the weather? Daddy asked me.

"Yes i'm feeling much better!" A say falsely happy, lying.

"Good sweetie, okay i have to go back down, dinner won't cook itself, you know!" he said laughing.

"Bye daddy,"

"Love you"

Soon i fell into a deep sleep, just thinking about the tiny little girl or boy growing inside of me, secretly hoping was a girl.

 **Thats all folks!**

 **see you next year... umm week i meant... maybe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, i know, i know, i haven't updated for like a gazillion years, but i couldn't take it anymore. I don't think i can write anymore of this fanfic, i have so many going on right now, i just need to take a break from this one, i lost interest and motivation. But who knows? maybe i'll come back to it in the future, but for now,**

 **goodbye,**

 **-DivergentMockingjayC**


End file.
